Child's Life
by Jen6
Summary: Part Two! Continuation of this day in the life of the daughter (or would-be daughter) of a darling couple (or would-be darling couple) on ER. Again, told from her POV.
1.

"Child's Life"  
  
E-MAIL: JMGDrama@aol.com  
DISCLAIMER: What are you talking about? They aren't mine. I've never even seen this story before. What? Money? Listen, bud. I don't like your tone of voice when you say the word "lawsuit," so let me tell you once and for all...this ain't my property.  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: Humor/General/Future  
SPOILERS: Unless this comes true, nada. And if it comes true, then I am SO claiming rights to it.  
SUMMARY: A day in the life of the daughter (or would-be daughter) of a darling couple (or would-be darling couple) on ER. Told from her POV. And if you want to know what couple, just think about the two I write about in my stories...come on.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Still working on that story I promised the "Just A Dinner Date" reviewers. But, I couldn't sleep the other night and this idea would not (no matter how many times I slammed the door on my head) leave me. It's only the start, but if you like it, I'll write more. Let me know!  
  
====  
  
I hear mommy coming up the stairs.  
  
After seven years of listening and memorizing the footsteps, I can tell the difference between mommy and daddy's. Mom's footsteps are soft as they slowly walk up the carpeted stairway. She thinks I'm sleeping, so doesn't want to wake me. Her steps come quicker than daddy's because her legs are shorter, so she has to take more steps. Dad's footsteps hit the ground loudly. Most of the time he knows that I'm still awake, so runs up the stairs two at a time and jumps on the bed to tickle me.  
  
Listening to the slow patter of feet, I know immediately that it's mommy.  
  
I went to bed about an hour ago, but couldn't sleep. I was scared of the weird shadows on the wall. I told daddy and he said that it was just the new nightlight sending out its guards to protect me. I wanted to know why the guards had to look so scary. He told me that if I was scared of them, then think how scary they were to the bad things that were under attack by them. It made sense, but I still couldn't sleep.  
  
An hour later, I'm still awake, so I decide that I'm going to try and scare mommy. Last time I did that, mom screamed. She said she hates it when I do that because her heart jumps into her throat. I told her that she was silly because a heart is attached to the lungs and can't move into the throat. She smiled, told me that I was too smart for a seven year old and winked at me.  
  
It's hard to pretend that I'm asleep because I'm so excited about scaring her. My feet twitch, I breathe loudly, my eyes won't stay shut and I can't stop smiling.  
  
I wiggle a bit lower down in my bed so that I can pull the covers over my mouth. I don't want mommy to see me smile or she'll know that I'm awake.  
  
I wonder if I should pretend to snore. But, I don't know if I snore when I'm asleep, so I don't.  
  
I try to keep my eyes tightly closed. I can hear my heart pounding really loudly and I hope she can't hear it.  
  
Just as she quietly opens the door, I get an itch on my leg. It's really terrible, but I ignore it. I remind myself never to wear these scratchy pajama pants again. Even if daddy says I look beautiful in them.  
  
I almost jump up and scare her as she gets to the edge of the bed, but I try to hold it in as long as possible. I really want her to think that I'm asleep.  
  
She sits down on the edge of my bed and brushes a strand of my short brown hair away from my face. It tickles.  
  
Mommy says I got my hair color from her. When I turned seven, she said I could get my hair cut. The three of us went into the hair place and I got my hair cut just like mommy. Outside, I tell daddy that now I am just like her. He takes mom and my hand and we walk down the street with daddy in the middle. He says that now he has two identical beauty queens. Mommy leans in front of daddy and winks at me. I try to wink back, but I'm not so good at winking. It looks more like a blink, so I give her a smile, instead.  
  
Even though her hand tickles my nose when she moves the hair, I don't smile. Mom kisses my forehead and stands up to leave. Now!  
  
I jump up and scream, "boo!" Mommy screams a little and then grins when she realizes that it was just me. She wags her finger at me and says, "now you are going to get it." I grin back at her, and remember that she likes it when I smile because she says the gap where I lost my tooth is cute.  
  
She grabs me and holds me in a hug while she calls daddy. I squirm around, trying to get free because I know what's coming. Mommy holds me tight. She might be little, but she's really strong.  
  
I hear daddy running up the stairs and he's in my room in a second. He has this grin on his face and he wiggles his fingers at me. "The tickle monster is coming." I shriek and laugh even before the tickling starts.   
  
I asked daddy about that once and he said that maybe I had a power to feel what's going to happen in the future right before it happens. I asked him if he had a power. He said that he could read my mind. I didn't believe him. He told me to think of something and all that came to me was that he was lying. Daddy said I was thinking about him not telling the truth. I think he really does have special powers. And me, too.  
  
Together, daddy and mommy tickle me until I'm shrieking and laughing so loud that daddy says all the neighbors must be awake now. They stop, and the three of us sit on my bed, giggling about what the neighbors must think. Daddy says they'll call the police and he'll have to explain that he got a fit of the tickle monster. Mommy says that she'll say it was contagious and she got it, too. I say that I'll tell the police that I'm allergic to tickles, but instead of sneezing, I laugh.  
  
I ask out loud where I got my ticklishness from. Daddy says mommy. Mommy says daddy. Daddy shrugs and says that I got it from both. I didn't think dad was ticklish. He says that only mom knows. And now me.  
  
He tells me to jump under the covers so that they can tuck me in. I do, and mommy covers me with the sheets and tucks them around my body. I like the warm cocoon she makes. Daddy says that maybe someday I'll turn into a butterfly. I ask him if that means that right now I'm a caterpillar. He smiles and says that I'm a great big furry one.  
  
Mommy and daddy both give me a kiss goodnight and wish me a wonderful Friday night's sleep. Before they leave, I want to know if they are working tomorrow. Mommy nods but says that they'll both be home early. Dad says that mommy comes home first, but until then, I'll be staying with Uncle Dave.  
  
I'm happy. I'll miss mom and daddy, but I love Uncle Dave! Once he let me eat smores for breakfast. He told me not to tell mommy, but I forgot. She wasn't mad, though. She just said that it wasn't very healthy, and Uncle Dave shouldn't do that anymore. I told her I liked smores. She said that it wasn't wrong to eat them once in a while and as long as I didn't have them for a meal again. She said that eating too many would make me throw up.   
  
It reminded me of the time I threw up when I was sick. I was hot and had a stuffy nose and my stomach felt like it was upside-down. I had never thrown-up before, and when I did, I was upset because it wasn't fun and it was an ugly color. Afterwards, Mommy brought me chicken noodle soup, and daddy made me a juice smoothie. When I was bored, they would read me a book and take turns making funny voices for the characters.  
  
I asked her what colors I'd throw up if I ate too many smores. She didn't know, but said it'd probably be really really gross. She also said that if I ever ate too many and threw up, that I should tell her what color it is so that she can tell her mean patients and make them sick. I love my mommy.  
  
Mom and Daddy leave. I close my eyes and think about what I want to wear to Uncle Dave's house.   
  
Mommy used to pick out my clothes, but she said that I'm old enough now to choose for myself. But sometimes, when I'm really sleepy in the morning, she picks for me.   
  
I really want to wear my summer dress, the one that matches with mommy's. It's so pretty and it's purple. My favorite color. But, I know I shouldn't wear a dress because Uncle Dave loves to take me to the park where we play baseball and soccer. He says I should be a soccer player someday. I tell him that I'm going to be in medicine like daddy and mommy. He puffs up his chest and says, "and like who else?" I pretend to think and then yell, "like my Uncle Dave!" He tells me that I should have played Tarzan with my yell. And I say he should have played a gorilla with his looks. Then, he chases me.  
  
====  
  
I wake up to the smell of chocolate banana pancakes. It has to be mommy making them. Daddy always burns that kind of thing.  
  
My stomach rumbles, so I jump out of bed to change. I remember that I hadn't figured out what I was going to wear, but on my dresser, mom has put out an outfit. She always knows when I haven't planned it. Maybe she also has a power. We are a powerful family. It makes me giggle because it sounds like power full family. Which is sort of true, too.  
  
After my jeans are on, I pull the shirt over my head but forget to stick my arms through the holes. I don't want to stretch the shirt, so I'm going to have to take it off in order to get my arms in. First, I go and look at myself in the mirror. It's funny to see me without arms. I decide to go down to mommy like that and see what she says.  
  
She pretends that I misplaced my arms. Mommy looks around the kitchen and then behind my chair to see if they fell off anywhere. It's funny. She shrugs and says, "oh well." She puts a straw in my milk and tells me not to laugh while I drink or else the milk will come out my nose. I tell her that that is gross. She says it's a hazard that comes with forgetting where I put my arms.  
  
I can drink the milk fine, but I can't eat. And the pancakes look so good. Quickly I put my shirt on right and start to eat. Yum. I tell mom that it's delicious. She says thank you and notices that my arms are back. I say, "milk does a body good." She laughs.  
  
Daddy comes in, gives mom a kiss, and gives me a kiss on the top of my head. He doesn't like chocolate banana pancakes, so he gets a muffin and some milk. He drinks some and I tell him that he already has arms. He doesn't get it, so just nods. I tell him to be careful because "milk does a body good" and he doesn't want them to grow anymore. Mommy laughs again.  
  
Dad says I'm crazy and gulps the rest of his milk. It gives him a milk moustache. I drink my milk and it leaves one on me, too. The two of us smile at mommy and she gives both of us napkins.  
  
Once we have all eaten, we finish getting ready and then get into the jeep. I forget my backpack, so daddy tells me to run back inside and get it. I get it and come back, but I forget to lock the house door, so I have to go back and do that. Finally, I'm seat belted in and we go to Uncle Dave's house.  
  
During the quick car ride, mommy reminds me not to eat any smores. I promise that I won't, even if I really want one. Daddy says to keep an eye on Uncle Dave. I tell him that I will as long as dad can put my eye back into my head again. He says he'll see what he can do.  
  
Dad pulls into Uncle Dave's driveway and mommy gets out to walk with me. I blow daddy a kiss, and he waves goodbye. Mom rings the doorbell and after a brief moment, Uncle Dave opens it. All of a sudden I'm over his shoulder. I smile at mommy upside down and wish her a good day at work. She kisses my forehead and tells Uncle Dave to be careful with me. He says, "yes m'am, no need to worry m'am, I'll take good care of her, m'am." Mommy smiles at me and leaves.  
  
Uncle Dave puts me right side up on the ground and asks, "how you doing, Squirt?" I tell him that my name is not Squirt. He crouches down, points to my shirt and says, "yes you are. It says so right here." I look down and he taps my nose. "Ha. Got ya."   
  
I tell him that I might be a squirt, but at least I didn't get food on my shirt while I was eating. He looks down at his shirt and I tap his nose. "Got you back." He tells me that I'm good.  
  
He scoops me up and carries me hanging from his arm into the kitchen. He sits me up on the counter and puts my backpack next to me. "So, Squirt, what are we going to do today?" I shrug and he points to the backpack. "What'd you bring?"  
  
I pull out my notebook, my sweatshirt and my Gameboy and show it to him. He wants to know why I have a notebook, so I open it up and point out my drawings and the little stories I've written. Uncle Dave reads one and his eyes open really big. "Squirt, this is good! You should be a writer someday." I shake my head and tell him that I'm going to be a nurse, like mommy. He asks if I'm going to be a doctor like him and daddy. I say I'm going to be that, too.  
  
Uncle Dave has an idea. He puts me in his car and we drive to the supermarket. He lets me sit in the cart and he pushes it really fast. One of the store people tells him not to do that anymore. He shrugs and says, "sure, sure." We go to the cookie aisle and get four different packages. I tell him that mommy probably wouldn't like me eating cookies anymore than she liked me eating smores for lunch. He says I worry too much like her, and that the cookies aren't for us. Uncle Dave pays for them and once we are outside, he pushes the cart to the car, fast. This time no one tells him to stop.  
  
Back in the car, I ask him where we are going and he says that it's a surprise. I watch everything that goes by outside, but don't recognize anything. Then I see it. Mommy and daddy's work! I ask Uncle Dave if we are going to surprise them. He says that we are bringing treats for the doctors.  
  
I've come to their hospital a lot of times before. Usually I go up to the children's room and play, but sometimes daddy lets me sit at the big counter and I help Aunt Randi with the phone. I pick it up and say, "County General Hospital, one moment please." And then I give the phone to Aunt Randi and she says, "ER." It's fun.  
  
Uncle Dave lets me hold the cookies and we get to walk through the special back entrance to get inside. I don't see mommy or daddy, but Aunt Kerry sees me and comes over. She asks how old I am now. I say, "six." She tells me that I look very pretty with my haircut, and I tell her, "thank you." I tell her that I look like mom, now. She says that she almost thought that I *was* mommy. I feel proud. Mommy's very pretty. Daddy says so all the time.  
  
Uncle Dave asks Aunt Kerry where "Carter or Abby" is. The cookies are getting kind of heavy, but I wait to hear Aunt Kerry's answer. "Trauma 3, they're finishing up on a patient." I hold the cookies up to her and explain that they are from Uncle Dave and me. She says she'll put them in the lounge.  
  
I go with Uncle Dave to the big counter and he lifts me up so I can sit on top. I look down one long hallway and can see Uncle Peter. I wave to him, but he's busy and doesn't see me. The other hallway is pretty empty, except for Aunt Deb. She sees me and waves. I give a big wave back.  
  
For a long time, mommy tried to get me to say Aunt Jing-Mei. It's hard to say, and daddy always calls her Deb. Mom said that it's because daddy knew her before she changed her name. I'm confused about the name-changing thing. I always tried to say Aunt Jing-Mei, but Aunt Deb always came out. She was real nice about it and said that since daddy calls her Deb, then it's okay for me to call her Aunt Deb.  
  
She comes to the counter and gives me a high five. Uncle Dave tries to give her a high five, too, but Aunt Deb just rolls her eyes and smiles at me. I giggle. She asks me what I'm doing here and I say that we brought cookies. She says that cookies sound good. I tell her that we even brought chocolate chip ones because they are her favorite. Aunt Deb gives me another high five and says that I am amazing. This time she gives Uncle Dave a high five, also.  
  
I hear mommy's voice and look around for her. She comes around the corner, talking with daddy. They see me and smile. Mom says that she's surprised to see me. I tell her that we have cookies. Daddy is excited because he says he's been wanting a cookie all morning. He picks me up, and with mommy holding his hand, we go to the lounge for dessert.  
  
====  
  
Want more? Don't like something? Want me to stop? Review! 


	2. 

"Child's Life: Part Two"  
  
AN: Nothing like studying for finals to push me into a fit of fanfic writing. Hee! Anyway, please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times, sit back, and enjoy the ride. And, oh yes, this (would-be) darling child's age is seven...sorry about the confusion when she's talking to Kerry. That was from an old draft that never got changed. My bad!  
  
====  
  
From my lying down position, I stare at the ceiling of Uncle Dave's car, wondering if the fuzzy, carpet-like material is soft. I try to touch it, but my arm is too short.  
  
Uncle Dave stops whistling and looks at me. "What'chya up to Squirt?" I shake my head, embarrassed. He ruffles my hair, turns back to the road and says, "light's green." I reach to my right and pull the lever to get my seatback upright.  
  
When I'm in Uncle Dave's car and tired, he lets me lower the seatback down so I can rest. I tried that once with mommy, but she said it's dangerous and wouldn't let me. I think she talked to Uncle Dave because now I can only do that on red lights in his car. It isn't very restful, but it's fun. Uncle Dave says that if I get really good at it, I might be able to be an elevator operator someday. I don't think that'd be very exciting. He doesn't either.  
  
It isn't too far from the hospital to Uncle Dave's house, and after a few up and downs with the seat, we're home. I ask him if I can unlock the door and he says, yes. It's hard at first, but he waits until I get the key in, and then shows me how to turn the knob so the door opens. I run inside before Uncle Dave can pick me up and shake me upside-down. He likes to do that at the front door.  
  
I asked him a long time ago, why he does that. He says it's because he's trying to make me grow taller. I tell him that his short patients must not like him at all. Uncle Dave sticks his tongue out at me.  
  
In the living room, he turns on the TV, and we watch Animal Planet because I like animals. There's a really funny looking bird on one of the commercials and Uncle Dave looks at me and says, "Squirt! You're on TV!" I tell him that he needs glasses, and then, when there is a picture of a hairy pig, I point to it and say, "there *you* are, Uncle Dave!"  
  
All of a sudden he remembers that he has to cook dinner because Aunt Deb is coming over. I make a big deal about Uncle Dave having a date for tonight. Last year in school, one of my friends taught me a song about dating, so I sing it to him. "Uncle Dave and Aunt Deb, sitting in a tree, K*I*S*S*I*N*G!" He says I'm just like daddy. Actually, he says something under his breath about me having "Carter's genes," but I think that's what he meant.  
  
He goes into the kitchen to start cooking and says I can help him if I don't spit in the food. I tell him that I'll only spit in his. He says, "okay."  
  
But first I have to go to the bathroom. I run down the hall, pretending that I'm a professional runner. Daddy and I race each other at the park all the time, while mommy is the judge. She says that I'm a speedster. I ask her what that is, and she says that it's someone who runs really fast. So, I run down the hall like a speedster.  
  
After I flush the toilet, I make faces at myself in the mirror, and then run back to the kitchen to help Uncle Dave. He wants to know if I've washed my hands. I didn't, but I don't want to go all the way back, so I say, "yes." He picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. He puts me down and turns on the water in the sink. "Liar." My Uncle Dave is really good.  
  
I wash my hands and then we hop toward the kitchen on one foot. Uncle Dave isn't very good at hopping and cheats by taking a few steps now and then. So I do, too. It's hard to hop on one foot for a long time.  
  
In the kitchen, I sit on the counter and wash lettuce in the sink. Uncle Dave chops up vegetables and sings, Under The Sea, from Disney's The Little Mermaid. He can do Sebastian's voice really well.   
  
Last month, for my seventh birthday, Uncle Dave bought me the movie. Mommy invited him and Aunt Deb over and once daddy came home from work, we all watched it. Daddy even made us popcorn.  
  
But, Uncle Dave doesn't know the words very well, so when he forgets, he just sings, "la la la." It's funny.  
  
The doorbell rings and Uncle Dave says that it's probably mommy. I run to open the door, and outside is mom. She holds out her arms for a hug and says, "Mags!" I hug her really tight and she picks me up. Sometimes mommy says that I'm getting too big to hold, but she always picks me up anyway.  
  
She gives me a kiss on the cheek and says that she missed me. I say I missed her, too. Mommy carries me into the kitchen and whispers in my ear, "did you eat any smores?" I shake my head, no. She kisses me on my cheek, again, and says that I'm a good kid.  
  
Mom puts me down so that I can get my backpack from the couch. She talks to Uncle Dave a bit about work. He asks her how she is and mommy says that she's feeling fine.  
  
A few months ago, mom was feeling really bad. She had a lot of stomachaches and threw up in the morning. Daddy said that she'd feel okay in a while. He was right because she wasn't sick anymore when I had my birthday.  
  
Mommy has me put on my backpack, and then she picks me up. Uncle Dave gives me a noogie on the top of my head. I stick my tongue out at him.  
  
At the door, he waves and says, "Bye, Abby. And Squirt, see you later, alligator!" Mommy says, "bye" while I yell back, "after a while, crocodile!" Mom says I'm silly. I say, "no, I'm Maggie." She laughs. I feel good.  
  
Once, for school, we had to tell the story of how we got our name. I asked daddy, and he said that mommy's mom was named Maggie. I wanted to know why I'd never met her and dad said that she wasn't alive anymore. Mommy said that she wanted me to have the name Maggie because she didn't want to forget her mom. I posed like a ballerina for mom and asked if I was like my grandma Maggie. She hugged me and said that I had all the best parts of grandma in me.  
  
On the ride home, I tell mom all about my day. She wants to know what I did at the hospital after mom and dad had to go back and work. I explain about helping Aunt Randi at the big desk, riding around in a wheelchair, playing tag with Uncle Peter, and eating in the cafeteria. Mommy says that it sounds like I had a busy day. I nod and ask mommy about her patients. She tells me about the weird ones, like the guy who ate a nail because he thought his stomach was loose, and the little boy who had accidentally glued his hands together with super glue. Her stories are always funny.  
  
We get home and mommy says I can bring Scooter in. I go to the backyard door and he's excited, jumping up and down against the glass. I open the door, but make him sit for a second before I let him come in. Mommy says that she wants a polite dog. Scooter is good and sits still, except for his wagging tail. I say, "okay!" and he runs in, sniffing around everywhere.  
  
I sit on the floor and Scooter runs to slobber all over me. He puts his paws up on my shoulder and because he's so big and heavy, I fall backward. He lays on top of me and licks my face like crazy. I laugh and scream, and since I can't move, I shake my head from side to side so that he will stop licking me. He doesn't, and mommy has to come over and get him off me so that I can get up.  
  
We got Scooter four years ago. Daddy, mommy and I were walking around a shopping center and we stopped to see the animals in a pet store. Mommy said that when she was growing up, she had always wanted a black lab, but never got one. I asked if we could get a dog, but daddy said no. That Christmas, though, daddy gave mommy a black lab puppy as a gift. She cried, and daddy said that sometimes people are so happy that they cry. Mom let dad name it, and now we have a dog named Scooter.  
  
I get a biscuit for him and while mommy makes dinner, I play with Scooter, trying to teach him new tricks. It's hard. The only things I can get Scooter to do are sit, lay down and handshake. Daddy is really good and can make him beg and bark. Mommy can also get Scooter to play dead. I want to teach him how to roll over, but every time I show him, he just licks my face and doesn't pay attention.  
  
I'm bored, so mom has me set the table for dinner. I fold the napkins into triangles like they do at restaurants. Mommy says that it looks very professional. I hear honking from the street, and mom, Scooter and I go outside to look. It's daddy and Aunt Deb. He gets out of her car and waves hi to us. I run to give him a hug and say bye to Aunt Deb. She rolls down the window and says, "bye-bye, darling," then once mommy has Scooter by the collar, drives away.  
  
Dad picks me up and goes to give mommy a hug. I get squished between them and mommy calls it a Maggie sandwich. Daddy says, "yum," and pretends to eat me. I squeal and Scooter barks. Dad puts me down and chases Scooter around the lawn. I pretend to be grown up and say to mom, "he's such a child." She laughs while she nods, and then comes to tickle me. I run and Scooter chases me with daddy following. We all run around the grass, playing a game of tag. I fall and get a grass stain on my jeans. I'm afraid that mom will be mad, but she isn't. She says, "make sure you get a stain on the other knee so that you match." I'm so happy.  
  
A few minutes later, we are all tired and hungry. Mommy made salad and bagel pizzas, so we go inside to wash up and eat.   
  
Even though I'm sitting at the table and eating, Scooter keeps nudging my leg with his nose. Daddy tells Scooter that he'd better knock it off or else he'll be outside very soon. I don't think Scooter understands because he keeps begging for food. Dad puts him outside. Poor Scooter.  
  
Daddy washes the dishes because mommy made the food. Mom whispers in my ear that I should help him, so I sit on the counter to turn the water off and on when he needs it. He says that it's so nice to have a helper. Mommy winks at me.  
  
I want to draw pictures in my notebook, so after we are done with the dishes, I go and get it from my backpack. I don't know what to draw, so I ask mommy. She says to draw a picture of all of us that she can hang in her locker at work. I lay down on my stomach and decide to draw us at the beach because I love the beach.  
  
While I'm drawing the waves in the background, daddy comes and sits down on the couch next to mommy. They talk while I start working on the palm tree. I'm not good at palm trees, so it kind of looks like a long trunk with triangles for leaves. I color it with crayon and it looks a bit better.  
  
I look up to see mommy and daddy kiss. Ew. I make a gagging noise and mom smiles at me. Daddy laughs and they start talking again. I go back to my picture to draw us. I make sure that my hair is the same as mommy's, and that my eye color matches dad's. I also draw Scooter standing next to daddy. I take a red crayon and write, "To, Mommy. Love, Mags" on the bottom corner.  
  
I give the picture to mom and daddy picks me up and I sit on his lap. Mommy says my drawing is so beautiful and gives me a kiss. Dad bounces me on his knee and says that he likes the palm tree and the little coconuts hanging from it. I love my daddy.  
  
Mom says that she has something to talk to me about. Dad stops bouncing me and I ask mommy what it is. She tells me that in December I will have a little sister. I'm so excited! I always wanted a little sister! I told mom and daddy all the time, but I didn't think they were listening. I give mommy a big hug and then dad. I want to know what her name is going to be. Mom says that she doesn't know, yet. I say that her name should be, Ariel, like the little mermaid's. Dad says, "I think we should name her, Maggie." I say that that's my name. And he says, "Nope, your name is Squirt!" Mommy says that she thought my name was Silly. I grin and shake my head. "You are both wrong. It's Mags." Dad pretends to be surprised and says, "Oh!" Mommy scratches her head and says, "How could I forget that?" I tell them that *their* name is Silly.  
  
Daddy puts me down and tells me to go get into my pajamas and get ready for bed. I ask if they are going to read me a story, and mommy says, yes. Before I run up the stairs, dad says that since tomorrow's Sunday, if the weather is sunny we can go to the park and have a picnic. I yell, "yippee!" and go to brush my teeth. I have this new bubblegum flavored toothpaste that I got a couple of days ago and it's yummy!  
  
====  
  
And there's Part Two for you! Any suggestions for the name of this December love-baby? 'Till next time! 


End file.
